Disasters in love
by YaoiTemptress
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy has always loved Arthur Kirkland, so when Alfred Jones dumps Arthur, Francis comes in for the rebound. Arthur is slow to take to him, but will a disaster bring them closer than ever? FrUk. M for possible (most likely) Future Lemons, violence, mild swearing and injury.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god! Okay. This is my first fic (That I've posted that is) so I'm a bit inexperienced. Usually I just read them and write them in my notebooks… but wow! I'm actually doing it! C: Cheers to me~ Now I'm not too big on angst, so there won't be too much. Yay. I'm posting this because my beloved Jackie said it was amazing~ So I was very happy. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, did you two hear?!" The albino Prussian asked suddenly, looking at his two best friends. The tanner, more sun kissed Spaniard on his right tilted his head '"Heard what, Mi Amigo?" The blonde Frenchman, on his left, glanced at him with curiosity "Oui?" "Well!" The Prussian started "Did you know that Alfred and Arthur broke up?"

The Frenchman looked down at the red liquid in his crystal wine glass in front of him "So? They do that every few weeks, Gilbert. Then Alfred comes crawling back and Arthur accepts him." Gilbert looked over at him "Ja, Ja! But this time it's **Serious! **It's over for good! I heard Alfred was cheating on Arthur with Matthew the whole time! When Arthur confronted him about it, He fessed up. They got in a huge fight and Alfred took all his stuff and moved in with matt! I hear Arthur hasn't left his house since…"

At this statement, the Frenchman's expression turned positively sour and he gripped his wine glass until his knuckles turned white. "Bastard! That dirty, stinking American scum! How dare he break that poor man's heart so often! Why, I have half a mind to..." He then started swearing and mumbling in angry French.

Antonio rose an eyebrow "I thought you gave up on your little crush on Arthur years ago, Francis" Francis sighed "It's not a 'Crush' Toni…" "Then what is it?" He asked. Francis was silent for a moment "…I'm not even sure myself."

It had been two weeks since Francis found out about the breakup. Since it seemed Arthur had not left his house, So Francis decided to pay him a visit. Francis pulled up in his fancy sports car in Arthur's driveway. His house was big, but rather quaint. It was normal looking, crisp white with light blue shutters. He smiled as he quietly closed his car door and looked around. It fit his simple personality so well

He walked to the door and rang the doorbell, running a hand through his hair and letting out a nervous breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wondered how Arthur would look and how he'd react to him. Almost on cue, he heard soft footsteps echo across a tile floor, and then a rattle and click of locks on the door. He stood up proper when the door slowly opened, to reveal Arthur.

And even despite Arthur's disheveled state, Francis still felt his breath taken away. Arthurs emerald green eyes were wide in mild surprise, but they were a bit red and puffy, signaling he'd been crying. His dirt blonde hair was unkempt and tangled, and he was wearing a grey, long, loose sweatshirt. Arthur's shoulders slumped as if he had been expecting someone else. "Oh…Francis?" Came the soft reply from the Brit.

Francis's mind was abuzz with emotions. He was Sympathetic for Arthur, but also pissed off at Alfred at the same time. Despite the emotional conflict in his mind, He mustered the best, Most charming and friendly smile he could. "Oui! Bonjour Arthur! I thought I'd pay you a visit!" When Arthur opened his mouth, France held out a small bouquet with roses. Arthur blinked and took them, the soft plastic around the roses crinkling as he held them. "Oh… well.. Thank you very much. This is sweet, Bu-"

"May I come in?" Francis asked. Arthur glanced back into his house almost nervously, but not wanting to be impolite, especially after receiving a gift, he nodded and stepped back, allowing Francis access. Francis smiled wide and stepped in. Quickly, Arthur's voice piped up "P-Please excuse the mess…. I haven't really gotten around to tidying up the place…" Francis shook his head "I don't mind." Arthur Nodded "C-Could I take your coat?" Francis nodded and shrugged it off, and Arthur shuffled it to the coat closet. While he did, Francis took a look around.

Arthur wasn't lying when he said he hadn't tidied up. There were dishes soaking in the sink, The trash was overflowing, tissues on the ground near the trash, as if haphazardly thrown, and books scattered about. It was very uncharacteristic of the British man. He was usually very neat. To think that that damned American had caused him such pain filled Francis with anger. Arthur had always had a soft spot for the American, Ever since High school. Alfred had known this and taken advantage over him. Well… That was Francis's idea anyway

It seemed like that too. Their relationship was always off and on, when it was on, they were lovey and it made Francis sick with jealously. When they were off, Arthur was always heartbroken, which made Francis sick with rage. It usually ended the same way. Francis would come to comfort him when the fights were bad, and right when it seemed like they had something going between them, Alfred would come back into the picture. Needless to say, Francis hated Alfred's guts. The feeling was probably mutual.

While Francis was looking around, Arthur took out a glass vase. The clack of the glass being put on the table caught Francis's attention. Arthur carefully unwrapped the roses and placed them in the vase, after quickly snipping the stems, and filled the vase with water. Francis smiled as the placed the vase in the center of the table.

Arthur glanced over at him and his cheeks heated up some "Erm… Would you like to move to the sitting room?" Francis nodded as they moved to the living room, which was more cluttered. The TV was on a low volume, and it seemed the couch had been Arthur's residing place for a few days. There were blankets on the cushions and the pillows were wrinkled. Arthur seemed embarrassed and tidied up the area. Francis put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and smiled "I don't mind at all" Arthur blushed and he and Francis sat down.

"So…Erm… Was there something you needed?" Arthur asked quietly. Francis smiled and took one of his hands "Oui… I heard about what happened… I'm so sorry. I thought I'd come over and try to brighten your spirits!" The British man smiled solemnly "Its fine. You really don't have to…I'm just fine." Francis had known him long enough to know he was lying.

He smiles "But I want to. Are you really doing okay?" He spoke softly. Arthur nodded "Of course… He'll probably be back soon anyway…." Francis frowned and took both of his hands "Arthur… I really don't know why you put up with him. The relationship you two have isn't…. normal. You're not being treated how you should! You shouldn't have to go through this…."

Arthur looked down at their joined hands "I know… But we've just been together so long…. I can't imagine how to get by without him… I mean look at me!" He snapped his head up to look into his eyes, new tears springing to them "Look at my house... I can't… function without him." Francis looked down at him with sympathy. "This place isn't good for you to be in alone…. Would you like me to stay here? I'll take care of you…"

Arthur looked up at him with disbelief "What?" He sniffled. Francis smiled wide "You heard me. I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me to. I'll cook for you and clean for you…. " Arthur quickly shook his head "N-No… I couldn't possibly put you on the spot like that… It would be too much of a burden…" Francis took his shoulders in his hands "It wouldn't be at all! I would be happy to look after you."

Arthur met his gaze and blushed, looking down. "….If you're this serious about it… I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Francis grinned "Magnifique! Now, go and take a shower, and I'll go home, Grab my things and be over in a jiffy!" Arthur blushed and nodded. They both stood, and France ushered him off in the direction of the bathroom and then grabbed his coat. When he put his hand on the doorknob, Arthurs voice piped up

"Francis?" He called

"Yes?" Francis turned his head, to see the brit looking at him.

Arthur blushed and turned toward the bathroom. "…Thank you." He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

Francis smiled wide and slipped out to his car. Maybe… Just Maybe this time will be different… Maybe he can have a chance.

Finally~! It's done! First chapter up! 8D Mon dieu I'm so pleased with this. I have to start chapter 2 now~~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh dear~ ;U; Thanks to everyone who's bothering to read this or review. I appreciate this very much~ Your enthusiasm makes me want to write more~ Well, I'll stop blabbing and go on with the story :'D BTW America fans, sorry for making him such a dick… someone had to be

Francis returned not too long after with two suitcases filled with only the bare essentials. You know Hair gel, shampoo, conditioner, hair straightener, blow dryer, a few combs, his finest clothes, a few bottles of wine, and a few other things. Well… those were the bare essentials to Francis anyway.

He entered the small white house and placed his bags in the living room. He turned around and in the doorway stood Arthur. He looked much better, His hair slightly damp, but cleaner and fluffier, his skin back to a nice pale color, and the red around his eyes gone. He was looking back to normal

Francis smiled at this and shrugged off his coat. Arthur blushed "Would you like me to show you to the guest room?" Francis nodded and smiled "That would be great, dear" He picked up his bags and they walked up the rather large staircase, past Arthur's own bedroom, to a smooth oak door relatively close by.

Arthur opened it to reveal a rather plain yet still somehow elegant room. A queen sized bed on the left wall, a dresser was on the right wall and desk and vanity were in the corner. There was an adjoining small bathroom as well. The walls were an off white color and the drapes were tan. All in all, it was a rather nice and cozy room.

Arthur looked to him "Will this be okay?" Francis smiled "More than okay. Hell, I'd have been okay with sleeping on the couch" Well… That's not really true. Couches couldn't possibly be good for his hair… And he knew Arthur would never let a guest sleep on the couch. Just to further prove his point, Arthur made a face "No, No. The least I could have offered was a guest room…"

Francis smiled and walked in, Setting his bags on the bed and looking around. Francis looked back at Arthur "What will you be doing while I unpack?" Arthur looked back toward the stairs sheepishly "I couldn't have a long term guest with the house in this state of disarray. I figured I'd tidy up a bit" Francis smiled and nodded, and Arthur went downstairs to clean.

Francis unzipped his bags and unpacked his various hair care products and colognes and body creams and put them on the vanity. He unpacked his clothes and set them nice and folded and neat in the dresser. He smiled. The room seemed much homier. He put some roses in the empty vase by the bedside table to finish the look off. He sighed in content "There~" He said.

He tidied up the mess he made and arranged his shoes neat by the door and hung up his jacket. Though he would have preferred Arthur living with him, Or even better yet, in this scenario, Arthur asking him to sleep in the same room… But sadly, He knows things had to go slow.

He's been waiting for Arthur since high school, and that was quite a while ago. Hell, He could still remember how they met.

**~Flashback~ **

_Francis sighed as he walked through the halls of Gakuen Hetalia, holding a huge stack of books. There were so many languages to learn, therefore many books to go along with each. He was walking along as he bumped into someone. He fell back and dropped all his books around both him and the person who he collided with_

_He gasped and put a hand up to his head. Yep. His hair was just fine. Oh phew. He then looked at who he bumped into. It was a guy he'd seen around the school a few times, but had never caught his name. He was a total cutie though. Francis therefore put on his most apologetic and charming smile._

_"Ah, Excusez-moi! I couldn't see you over my books." Francis said with a chuckle. The other boy shook his head "It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking. I apologize!" The boy started to collect Francis's books around him and Francis smiled and collected them as well. _

_When all the books were collected Francis stood and held out his hand to the other boy. The boy took it and thanked him, Getting to his feet as well. Francis then shook his hand. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy. It's a pleasure to meet you; even under these circumstances~" The other boy nodded "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to meet you as well. Again, Sorry about bumping into you. I'm not usually this scatter brained"_

_At this, Francis shook his head. "It's fine, really. No damage done!" He ran a hair through his long hair to prove it. Arthur snorted. Francis smiled "If you wouldn't mind, could you help me carry these books to my locker? It's right down the hall." Arthur smiled back "Well it's the least I could do for inconveniencing you." _

_Arthur and Francis divvied up the books to about equal, and carried them to Francis's locker. Francis placed them in and smiled "Merci, My friend." Arthur blushed modestly and shook his head "It was the least I could do…" _

_Someone rounded a nearby corner and stopped, looking over at the two smiling and chatting by the lockers. A scowl came over the boys features. "Yo! Arthur!" He called, rather showily and arrogantly. Arthur whipped his head around. "O-Oh… Alfred. I was just coming to see you…." Francis raised an eyebrow. Was that Alfred Jones? The big, popular baseball star of the school? Francis had never liked him... He gave off terrible vibes. _

_Alfred came over, His hands in his pockets, chewing gum and looking down at Arthur and about eye level with Francis. "Yea, Well, I don't have much time left before practice… I got impatient." Alfred's eyes swept over and met with Francis's_

_Francis looked back, At Alfred's challenging look. Both of their blue eyes bore into each other. "So Arthur…." Alfred asked, Eyes not leaving Francis's "How do you know Bonnefoy?" Huh… So he knew Francis? Well, He was a rather infamous romantic on campus… "We just met actually… We bumped into each other and I was helping him with his books that he dropped…" Arthur said quietly. Alfred broke the eye contact with Francis to look down at Arthur, and then shrugged._

_"Well alright…. You go on ahead. I'll be out back in a few minutes…" Seeming to know better than to argue, Arthur ushered a quick goodbye to Francis before heading off down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Alfred sneered. "Listen here, Dip shit. Don't think about going after him. He's mine. He doesn't know it yet, but he's __**mine.**__ And if you so much as touch-" Deciding to test him, Francis interrupted him "Is your name on him?" _

_Alfred cut off "…What?" Francis glared intently "I asked… Is. Your. Name. on. Him? "Alfred's face looked shocked for a moment before turning into an intense glare and scowl "What do you think, You son of a bitch Frenchman?" _

_Francis smirked "You know…I wasn't even going to go after Arthur. But now I think I will. He's a sweet boy. He doesn't deserve an asshole like you." Alfred's face contorted in anger "You son of a bitch!" He stalked closer, And raised his hand to punch him, But a voice sounded down the hall. "Yo! Francis!" Alfred froze and brought his fist down to his side as Gilbert and Antonio came into view._

_ Francis smirked some. Never had he been so glad for his friends usually terrible timing. Alfred 'Tch'ed' and stuck his hands back into his pockets "Next time, Bonnefoy…" He walked and brazenly brushed past both Antonio's and Gilberts shoulders. Gilbert's eyebrow twitched "Hey! Watch it!" Gilbert called out in his thick German accent._

_Alfred just kept walking. Antonio looked curiously at Francis "What was Alfred talking to you about?" Francis shrugged "Nothing much…" He looked at his friends then smiled, laughing and pulling them both into hugs followed by noogies. "I love you two idiots. You really save my beautiful ass sometimes."_

**_~End Flashback~_**

Francis sighed at the memory, Bittersweet. The day he met the sweet little brit, but also the day he met, and almost got his 'Beautiful ass' kicked by, that damn American. At least he was smart enough to know he couldn't beat Francis, Gilbert, AND Toni.

He smiled and changed into something more comfortable, A silk shirt and sweatpants. Not necessarily fabulous, but comfortable and loose. And anyway, everything looked sexy on him anyway~

XD Yea France. Keep telling yourself that. So sorry if it's a bit short, I just wanted to get it out there for you guys c:


	3. Chapter 3

Francis made his way downstairs to see Arthur doing as he said he would. He was wearing an apron with the British Flag on the front, sweeping the kitchen floor, humming some. Francis smiled and walked carefully up behind him. He leaned close "…Need help?" He whispered into the unsuspecting male's ear. The brit yelped in surprise and jumped up, and then turned to look at him, his bushy eyebrows furrowed his cheeks warm.

"Shit! Bloody hell frog! You scared me…" Francis laughed softly and then smiled "Do you? Need help?" Arthur blushed more at this, his form relaxing some "…You're a guest. You shouldn't have to clean." Francis shook his head "I couldn't let you clean this big mess alone!" He grabbed a broom and smiled "I'd be happy to help…"

Arthur sighed some "Well if you insist…" He went back so sweeping. Francis smiled and started to clean as well. Soon, they had the house clean, the dishes done and put away, and the garbage taken out. Arthur smiled some, much more content with his cleaner house "Thank you, Francis… I feel a lot better with my house tidy…The mess just made things dreary…"

Francis smiled and opened the drapes, letting the afternoon sun shine in on the room, for the first time in what was probably a few weeks. He turned to look at Arthur. He was half bent over the trash, like he reached down to pick up something, then froze. Francis was confused for a moment, and then realized. He was probably, through force of habit, bending down to pick up the usually present McDonald's wrappers all along the floor of the trash can. He had seen them there when he came to visit a while ago

_~~ Flashback~~ _

_An irritated sigh left the bits mouth as he looked at the trash. All around the base of the can sat haphazardly thrown crumpled wrappers from MC Donald's burgers. "Alfred… I've told you many times! At least get your bloody trash in the bin!" He called. Francis sat at the table, working on a project with Arthur. A grunt came from the living room "Yeah.. I try babe.." Arthur rubbed his temples then bent down to pick them up. _

_He sent a apologetic glance at Francis "Sorry, Francis.. we should be working on the project…" Francis shook his head and smiled "Please, Take all the time you need, Mon Ami!" Arthur gave a thankful smile as he cleaned up the Americans mess, for what Francis guessed was probably the umpteenth time this day._

_ ~~End Flashback~~ _

He frowns some and goes over to Arthur, gently patting his back. "We're done cleaning, right?" Francis asked softly. Arthur seemed to snap out of it "Oh, Um, Yes… That should be it…" He gave his home a look around gave a nod to himself. Francis smiled and looked at the clock "It's almost dinner time… Would you like me to make us something?"

Arthur shook his head "No, No you're the guest… I should make-" Francis interjected quickly, Knowing Arthur's food wasn't exactly gourmet "Oh, Non. Didn't I say I'd take care of you?" He smiled some. The brit sighed in defeat "Well alright… but no frog food, alright?" France chuckled "I'll try not to make anything too 'Frog like'" Arthur couldn't help a small smile as he made his way into the living room.

OHMYGOD I'm so sorry for not updatinnggggg *Goes and dies* Cant promise the next chapter will be out any time soon…


End file.
